deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hall of Records
I got this idea from DeviantArt, and I've decided to do a Hall of Records. I'll take all the completed battles from Death Battle (Classic and Fanon) and then put them into a Hall of Records, where we will determine which characters are the best and worst at DB. Here goes. Requirements: #Must be a completed What-If? Death Battle or a real battle to make this list. #If you piss me off, I will remove your battle from this list. #A character must be in 2 or more battles to be on this list. #EDIT: If the character does not have his/her own pic (NOT a VS. image) then that character will not get his own entry in the Hall of Records. #EDIT 2: If I don't consider the battle good enough, or the outcome believable, I will not count it on this list. WARNING: Spoilers! You have been warned. Character Hall of Records ]] *Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog - Loss *Vs. Mr. Game & Watch - Win *Vs. Yarn Kirby - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Mario - Win *Vs. Charizard - Win *Vs. Goku - Loss *Vs. Sash Lilac - Draw *Vs. Meta Knight - Loss 2W/2L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Vegeta - Loss *Vs. Mewtwo - Draw *Vs. Homura Akemi - Loss *Vs. Freddy Fazbear - Win *Vs. Venom - Win 2W/2L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Majin Buu - Win *Vs. Jigglypuff - Win *Vs. Maxwell - Draw *Vs. Paper Mario - Win 3W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Astro Boy - Win *Vs. Quote - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sektor - Win *Vs. Genesect - Loss *Vs. E-123: Omega - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog - Draw *Vs. Darth Vader - Win 1W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Espio the Chameleon - Loss *Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Freddy Krueger - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Shrek and Donkey - Loss *Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Bebop and Rocksteady - Loss 0W/5L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Blanka - Loss *With Red vs. Tai and Agumon - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Pokemon Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog - Loss 0W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Superman - Loss *Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog - Win *Vs. Asura the Destructor - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Spider-Man - Loss *Vs. Captain America - Win *Vs. El Tigre - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *TMNT Battle Royale - Win *Vs. Zitz - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Composite!Link vs. Cloud Strife - Win *Link Battle Royale (Part 1) - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- *Vs. Rayquaza - Loss *Tyrannical Dragons Battle Royal - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- *Vs. Felicia - Win *Vs. Blair - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Pikachu - Win *Vs. Sabrewulf - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Smaug - Win *Vs. Akihiro Dragoscale - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ryu (DB Fanon) - Draw *Vs. Ryu (DB Classic) - Win *Vs. Ghost Rider - Loss 1W/1L/1D ---- *Vs. Natsu Dragneel - Loss *Vs. Rayquaza - Win *Vs. Mionzi the Beaver - Draw 1W/1L/1D ---- *Vs. Dig Dug - Loss *Vs. The Demoman - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Freddy Fazbear - Win *Vs. Broly - Loss *Vs. Paige - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Annihilus - Win *Vs. Laharl - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Gamera - Win *Vs. Nemesis - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Shrek and Donkey - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Bebop and Rocksteady - Loss 0W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Shrek and Donkey - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Bebop and Rocksteady - Loss 0W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale - Win *With Animatronics vs. Shrek and Donkey - Loss *With Animatronics vs. Bebop and Rocksteady - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Scorpion (DB Fanon) - Draw *Vs. Scorpion (DB Classic) - Loss *Vs. Liu Kang - Win 1W/1L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Deathstroke (DB Fanon) - Draw *Vs. Deathstroke (DB Classic) - Win 1W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Deadpool (DB Fanon) - Draw *Vs. Deadpool (DB Classic) - Loss 0W/1D/1L ---- ]] *Vs. Kaos - Win *Vs. Pete - Draw 1W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Freddy Krueger - Win *Vs. Asura the Destructor - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Son Goku - Loss *Vs. Broly - Loss 0W/2L/0D Tier List: God Tier: (10 win difference) None yet Legend Tier: (5 win difference) None yet Top Tier: (3 win difference) *Kirby (3W, 1D) Bottom Tier: (3 loss difference) *Bonnie (3L) *Chica (3L) Loser Tier: (5 loss difference) *Freddy Fazbear (5L) You Suck Tier: (10 loss difference) None yet Category:Blog posts